Two CardCaptors?
by xxx.Cherry-Wolf.xxx
Summary: It’s been five years since the Card Captor journey ended. Nothing really became of me and Syaoran…He left me to go and help another Card Captor… That’s right, there’s another one. He hasn’t contacted me since he left that day. And frankly i dont care
1. The Story

Ok, I have decided to only have Sakura's POV in this story. I makes it easier to write..Tee-hee im so lazy.

So anyway, this story takes place after all the cards have been captured.

**Summary – **What happens when Syaoran leaves to help another Card Captor in Hong Kong? When he finally returns will things be the same? Not good at summary's… Just read!

**Disclaimer-**I will say this once. I don't own Card Captor Sakura. **Drops head in shame**

Chapter One

The Story.

Fanfic By: xXx.Cherry-Wolf.xXx

It's been five years since the Card Captor journey ended. Nothing really became of me and Syaoran…He left me to go and help another Card Captor… That's right, there's another one. He hasn't contacted me since he left that day. And to tell you the truth, im kind of happy he hasn't. Tomoyo and I live in apartment together near our school. Her and Eriol are still together. It makes me sick.

If Syaoran ever returned… He would be in for a shock. We've all changed so much.

"Sakura! Get your ass up! We're going to be late again!" Tomoyo yelled as she came into my room.

I heard her trip over something and fall to the ground. I tried to hide me laughter but it just didn't work. I burst out into a laughing fit as my best friend Tomoyo got up off the floor.

"Sakura it's not funny! Now get up! We're going to be late!" She said again before she left my room. I looked over at the clock, the little red numbers read 7:57am.

I got out of bed and wandered into the bathroom. 10 minutes later I came out wearing a black pair of pants and a hot pink racer back with my green and pink chuck tailors. My hair was in two piggy tails and I had the smallest amount of eyeliner on.

As I walked down the stairs I could hear Tomoyo yelling at me to hurry my ass up… But just to annoy her I took my time. We were always late for school anyway. What's so different about today. I shot an evil look to Tomoyo and she immediately shut up. Tomoyo was wearing a nice long brown skirt and a black t-shirt, her outfit showed off all the right curves.

I grabbed a piece of toast and my bag that was sitting on the bench. Tomoyo did the same. Then left the house for another fun filled day at school.

As we entered the school gates many people turned to stare at us. Some of them even whistled.

"Shit Moyo, I thought they would of grown up a little over the summer break…" I said as we ignored all the cat calls.

"I know Saku, this school is full of l-…" Tomoyo stopped in the middle of her sentence and

was staring at a certain blue–haired boy.

Eriol came walking up to us and pulled Tomoyo into a tight embrace. I just rolled my eyes. I was used to this. When Tomoyo and Eriol finally finished we continued on our journey to our lockers. We walked through the busy hall full of nerds and stopped at our lockers. I opened mine to find that it hadn't cleaned itself up over the break. Papers came flying out everywhere.

"Argh, Shit." I muttered as I picked up the papers. You never know. I might need them one day. Tomoyo and Eriol didn't even notice.. They were too busy sucking face. God damnit don't they ever stop! I got up off the ground and put all the papers into my locker and grabbed what I needed for the first two periods…Double maths. Oh how I hate maths.

I headed to homeroom not even bothering to wait for Tomoyo and Eriol. About 5 seconds after I grabbed a seat Meilin took one next to me.

"Hey Saku…. How are you?" She asked. Sounding really excited.

"Hey Mei.. Yeah im alright how about yourself?" I asked. Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol and I had become really good friends over the past few years.

"Im fan-bloody-tastic… Guess what!" I hated it when she made me guess…

"I don't know, I give up" I replied in a bored tone.

"Syaoran's coming back!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"W-What…? Are you serious?" I asked. Suddenly everything went black.

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" I heard Tomoyo's voice calling out to me.

I slowly started to open my eyes…

"She's waking up!" Meilin screamed!

I opened my eyes to see Tomoyo Meilin and Eriol all hovering above me.

"Ehh, How long was I out for guys?" I asked wearily.

"All day… You missed a whole day of school!" Tomoyo answered.

I got up and started to walk out of the nurse's office with my friends in toe.

Was he really coming back? Oh shit, what am I going to do?

"So Mei.. When's HE coming back?" I asked casually. Everyone knew who I was talking about.. No one said a word.

"Uh.." Meilin paused. "His flight comes in tonight… But Saku…He brought "HER" the other Card Captor.. Apparently they're an item now…"

I stopped dead in my tracks… 'this is not going to affect me I told myself.

"Oh, well good for him!" I said a little two cheerfully.

"Anyone wanna go shopping" I asked as we stepped out the front gates. I saw Tomoyo's eyes turn to stars. She loves shopping.

"Are you sure you're up to it Saku" Eriol asked becoming concerned.

"Of course I am."

After a few hours of shopping Eriol got bored and went home. As did Meilin. So Tomoyo and I did the same. I had brought a few tops but nothing special. Tomoyo on the other hand had brought nearly the whole mall.

Once Tomoyo and I got home we just bummed around. It was around 8 and I was pooped. So I just finished my homework and told Tomoyo I was going to bed. As I walked up the stairs my mind kept wondering about Syaoran. How am I going to face him?

As I got changed and hopped into bed I kept thinking about him. What's going to happen if we're in the same classes? Ok Sakura, just act like he's not there. With that lingering thought I drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

AN: Ok that was a pretty crappy chapter.. Sorry im too good at stories… Please review and give me some tips! Not too many flamers though.

Bye guys! Till next time, I will try to update soon.


	2. Guess Who's Back

Woot! I got 3 reviews so far! Go me…thanks to dbzgtfan2004, Gollummullog aka Tromedlov and Sakuracharm! More reviews people!

**Ok, when I post chapters it doesn't let me keep my formatting. So oOoOoOoOoOoO Can be the breaks ok?**

**Disclaimer- **I Don't own CCS…Let me dream!

* * *

Chapter Two

Guess Who's Back!

Fanfic by: xXx.Cherry-Wolf.xXx

I turned over and looked at the alarm clocks red numbers, it read 8:00am.

"SHIT!" I cursed as I jumped out of bed. No time to have a shower then. I looked around on my floor for some clothes to wear. Nothing clean. 'Crap'

After about 2 minute's I found a black top and black pair of dickies pants. I left my hair down simply because I didn't have time to do anything to it. As I ran into the bathroom to put some make-up on it hit me. Where was Tomoyo?

I gave up on making myself look decent and ran down the stairs to find Tomoyo sitting happily at the table.

"Shit Moyo, why didn't you wake me up!" I screamed as I grabbed my bag.

" You looked so Kawii! I just couldn't wake you up!" She replied "I decided to get it on tape instead!" She cried after I was a safe distance away. Tomoyo grabbed her bag and we headed off to school.

We ran all the way to school. I totally forgot that Syaoran and his 'Lover' were joining us today.

We piss bolted all the way into the hallways not speaking a word.

"Where's Eriol?" Tomoyo asked as if I knew where he was 24/7.

"How am I meant to know Moyo, he's probably off with another girl!" I instantly felt bad after the last comment about being with another girl.

Tomoyo and Eriol went on a break when they started fighting one time, on that "break" he kissed 6 other people… including his ex-girlfriend. Tomoyo has been really sensitive about their relationship since then.

"I'm sorry Moyo…You know I didn't mean it like that" I apologized.

"Its ok Saku..But we have to get to homeroom!" Tomoyo said before running off.

We got to homeroom just after it started and tried to enter without causing a scene.

"SAKURA! TOMOYO! WHY ARE YOU LATE!" The teacher bellowed.

We winced.

"We Uh…" I stuttered looking up and coming face to face with a certain amber-eyed boy. I was so shocked to be looking into the eyes of Syaoran that it took me a while to respond.

10 seconds later.

'Eeep.' "We'll uh…just take our seats now Sir" I said slipping past Syaoran.

Once at the back of the class in our seats Tomoyo and I studied Syaoran and this 'New Girl'. She looked like a fucking Barbie. She had bright blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked extremely fake.

"Oh my god Moyo, It's the attack of the Barbies!" I sniggered. We burst out laughing along with Meilin.

"That's it girls! Detention tomorrow afternoon." The teacher yelled again.

The three of us groaned while Syaoran stood at the front of the class looking amused. I cant believe he can just look at me like nothing happened.

"Yes sir" I replied.

"Ok class, as you would have guessed we have two new students joining us. This is Syaoran Li and Kara Noika. Would you like to tell us a little about yourselves?"

"Hi, Im Sy-" Syaoran started but was cut off by Noika.

"This is Syaoran Li and im Kara Noika. And girls, we're meant to be engaged so keep your damn ugly paws off him!" Kara finished looking quite happy with herself.

The whole class was dumbfounded. What was this girl playing at? I thought while looking at the blonde girl clinging off Li.

'Uh..Ok…Take your seats. Li you can take a seat next to Sakura. Sakura raise your hand. And Kara take a seat next to Syaoran." The teacher said. I raised my hand cursing and mentally slapping my forehead. Why me. I looked up to see a death glare from Kara..If only looks could kill.

I simply turned my back to Li and continued talking to Meilin and Tomoyo until the bell went to signal the end of homegroup.

"Damn guys. I have double science…" I whined to Tomoyo and Meilin.

"Yeah its crappy how we don't have many classes together" Tomoyo said poking her tongue out.

"Well you guys have classes together. Without me!" I said giving them puppy dog eyes.

"NO! We're not changing classes Saku.. Put up with it!" They both said and walked off towards their art lesson.

Hmph. I don't need them anyway I thought as I walked to double science. I got to the door and was greeted by a certain amber-haired boy. Oh great. This is going to go on forever.

**

* * *

Lunch**

Ahh, lunch. The best time of the school day. I thought as I walked thought the schoolyard to our hang out. I couldn't find Meilin or Tomoyo anywhere. Tomoyo was probably off sucking face with Eriol somewhere.

Damn Couples.

As I got closer to the cherry blossom tree I could see three people standing in a small circle. It looks like Meilin…….and wait. It can't be. Its Li and Noika. Great. I thought as I came closer.

"So this is the other Card captor?" Kara asked and pointed accusingly at me.

"Yup! She's way better than you are you prissy bitch…." Meilin trailed off. I love it how my friends stick up for me.

"Syao! Did you hear what that snob called me!" Kara whined. But Syaoran's gaze was fixed on me. What, did I have something in my hair?

"Yeah, ahuh I heard." He said not really paying attention.

"Well aren't you going to do anything about it?" Kara cried.

"What, oh yeah" Syaoran snapped out of his trance. "Meilin. Kara might be part of our family. You're going to have to learn to accept her." He said quite matter-of-factly.

"Yeah! That's right! Im going to be a Li and there's nothing YOU can do about it." Kara said quite confidently.

Meilin just rolled her eyes. I was getting quite amused by all the fighting.

"Well.. I think its time we left." Syaoran started. "Bye Meilin, I will call you tonight and tell you about the past 5 years. Bye Sakura"

I couldn't believe it… Its like nothing ever happened between us. I was about to start screaming but Meilin gave me the look of 'this is not the time nor the place'. I sighed and sat down next to Meilin when Li and the "Slut" left.

"Meilin! What am I going to do!" I whined.

"Well Saku.. Let's just say I have a few ticks up my sleeves to make Aunty Yelan hate Kara Noika." Meilin said with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Now. Lets not talk about that stuff in such a public place." Meilin said as she changed the subject to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"So do you know where they are? I want to fill Tomoyo in about our plan." Meilin Asked.

"Naah sorry Meilin. I haven't seen her since last period. She went off with Eriol somewhere I think." I said

"Well ok. But the bells going to go soon so we should start heading back" Meilin said. Shit that time went fast I thought as I ate the remainder of my lunch.

**

* * *

At Home**

The rest of the day was uneventful. Syaoran didn't come anywhere near Tomoyo, Meilin and I. He spoke to Eriol though.

Tomoyo and I were sitting on the couch with our phones pressed against our ears. We were talking to Meilin, discussing how we were going to bring Kara Noika down.

"So Mei… When are we going to put this plan in action?" Tomoyo asked obviously excited.

"Uh.. I was thinking in about a week. We need to get supplies." Meilin replied.

"Oh guys this is going to be so good." I said as I thought about Syaoran. I didn't want to get him back or anything. I just wanted to get Kara Noika out of the picture.

I couldn't want him back could I?

* * *

AN: Ok that was a pretty short chapter! If people review then I will keep writing. But if I don't get reviews I might have to end the story! Haha! The power of the author!

Catch ya guys! Next chapter might be up soon! Xx

xXx.Cherry-Wolf.xXx


	3. Plans Unfolding

Whoa I got a while 7 reviews! Go me. **Bows head in shame… **No flamers yet.. that's ok I spose.

BOE-4eva.. I already knew that was you Cassie.. You idiot.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Plan

Fanfic By: xXx.Cherry-Wolf.xXx

As Tomoyo and I walked to our first class, English, I saw two figures fighting about something. I couldn't make out what they were saying but as we got closer I heard them yelling.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU AND THAT BIMBO WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Kara screamed at Syaoran.

"Well it didn't seem like it would matter too much.. And that was in the past. Im with you now" Syaoran replied lifting his hands in defence.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. But I held them back. 'No more tears will fall from me because of him' I thought as I pushed passed them into English. Tomoyo following me. We sat in our normal seats at the back of the class. But what really shocked me was that Syaoran came and willingly sat next to me. Man this was weird. Kara took the seat next to him and glared at Tomoyo and I.

"So Syao.. You happy to be back?" Tomoyo asked him.

"Yeah its good to see all of you again…" He said looking at me.

"Listen Tomokyo or whatever your name is stay away from MY Syaoran!" Kara screeched.

Jeez what was her problem?

"KARA FOR GODS SAKE! SINCE WE GOT HERE YOU HAVE TRIED TO KEEP MY TO YOURSELF. IM ALLOWED TO HAVE FRIENDS YOU KNOW!" Syaoran boomed. And with that he stormed out of class.

Tomoyo and I sat there dumbfounded.. Did he just yell at his precious little Barbie?

Kara sat two desks away from us. She was fuming. As if on cue the teacher walked in and stated the lesson.

* * *

Lunch

Tomoyo Meilin and I were sitting under OUR tree talking about what supplies we need to take Kara down. We were going shopping after our detention tonight.

"So that's all we need?" Tomoyo asked going over her list.

"Yeah. Looks like it" Meilin said.

"So to change the subject guys. How funny was Li's fight with Kara in English!" I said laughing.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I wish I were there to see it. I hate that girl already…" Meilin replied.

After we ate our lunch we went to find Eriol. Tomoyo seemed to be missing her lover boy.

We walked down to the oval where Eriol usually hung out. Tomoyo spotted him standing in a large group of boys. We casually walked over.

"Hey Eriol… We need to talk to you for a second" Tomoyo said grabbing onto Eriol's arm and pulling him out of the circle.

"Hey Gorgeous.. Hey Saku, Mei." Eriol said as he kissed Tomoyo and hugged her. This caused his friends to yell stuff out to him.

We quickly explained what we were planning to do to Kara… He just laughed his head off. He said he wouldn't dob our anything. We were just dying to tell someone what we were doing so we thought it would be the best choice to tell Eriol. He's great.

After Eriol went off with Tomoyo, Meilin and I just wondered around chatting about nothing in particular. That was until we ran into Li. Literally.

Meilin and I rounded a corned and SMACK! I was about to fall flat on my arse. But strong hands grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

I looked up to see intense brown eyes burning into mine. I went beet red. Why couldn't Meilin be the one to fall over! I cursed.

"Uh Hi Sakura…Meilin." Syaoran said while scratching the back of his head.

I sweat dropped. "Hi…….Li" I replied looking at the ground.

"Back to last names I see." Said Syaoran. Meilin was jus standing there staring at us. Why won't she talk!

"Yeah well I don't feel comfortable calling you Syaoran…. Not after what happened between us."

"W-What?"

"You left Li! You said you'd return for me. But instead you return with a girlfriend!" I screamed while fighting back tears. Before Li could answer the bell went and I ran to my locker. Not wanting to face anyone. Finally I got some of my anger off my chest.

* * *

After Detention

(AN: I know I skipped the end of the day but its my story : P live with it!)

I walked down isle 13 with Tomoyo and Meilin. We had gotten most of the stuff we needed from the super market; Hair dye – stuff like that. This was going to be sweet!

"Got everything?" I asked Meilin.

"Yup..! We just have to go to the pharmacist to get the 'you know what's'" Meilin answered an in evil tone.

We got to the check out and got the weirdest looks from the check out chick when she took all the objects out of our basket. We just smiled at her unsure face.

After we went to the pharmacist we all headed home. By now it was 7 o'clock and Tomoyo and I wanted to get home and make dinner. We got home and Tomoyo flopped on the couch as I headed into the kitchen to make dinner for us both.

"What do you want for dinner Moyo?" I called from the kitchen.

"Anything quick, im starving!" She called back.

I quickly prepared some pasta and we sat in the lounge room eating and watching T.V.

"So what do you think Yelan is going to think of Kara once we're done with her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well I don't know… Maybe she wont hate her at all." I stated.

We happily chatted about school life and Tomoyo and Eriol. At around 9:30 after all the dishes were done and we finished watching our T.V shows we both headed off to bed. It had been a long day.

I got changed and sat on my bed. I reached in-between the covers and pulled out my little pink diary. It was time to get some more things off my chest.

_Dear Diary,_

_Syaoran's back…With a girlfriend. Im not taking it too well. But Tomoyo Meilin and I have a plan to get rid of Kara… And make Yelan hate her! Kara is such a little bitch. She is so…fake and annoying. I don't know how Syaoran puts up with her. And to make things worse she's a card captor. What if I have to battle her? Oh god. Well anyway im really tired. Im going to hit the sack. _

_Love Saku_

_XxxxxX_

I slipped the diary under my bed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The Next Day

"HOOOOOOOOOEEEEEE IM GOING TO BE LATE!" I screamed as I ran out of my room and into the bathroom. No doubt Tomoyo was already up and pissing herself.

After I got out of the shower and chucked on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt I ran down the stairs to Tomoyo, who was standing at the door holding my breakfast and bag.

"Thanks Moyo! You're a life saver!" I said as a grabbed my stuff and we ran out the door.

* * *

At School 

Tomoyo and I walked into our homeroom and surprisingly we weren't late for a change. Our teacher wasn't even here yet. Meilin called us over to the three back seats.

"Hey guys! So when did you want to put this plan into action?" She asked

"As soon as possible… I cant stand that slut" Tomoyo replied angrily.

"Yeah I agree" I said looking at my two friends.

"Alright… Well how about Friday night. The whole Li family is going out. And I told them we would house sit. And I know they have butlers and shit but Yelan still agreed for us to stay there" Meilin said.

Shit…Im going to Li Syaoran's house... Maybe this is isn't such a good idea. I thought franticly.

We decided that we would all go along with Meilin and set everything up. Im shitting myself. What if we get caught? Oh well… Nothing THAT bad could happen to us could it?

After the first two periods Tomoyo Meilin and I stalked back to our lockers. Tomoyo went looking for Eriol as Meilin and I walked around trying to find someone to talk to. No luck. There was nobody we felt like talking to. And we hadn't seen Li all day.

Meilin and I finally gave up on finding people to talk to and headed towards our tree. We just sat all recess and talked about guys.. You know the usual.

After a very un eventful day I headed home. Tomoyo was staying at Eriol's tonight and I was happy to have the house to myself. I sat on the couch watching sad and funny DVD'S all night. Until finally I fell asleep on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Dreaming of Syaoran Li…

* * *

AN: And sorry I should of made this clear at the start of the fic that there are two sets of Clow Cards. The ones that Kara has and the ones that Sakura has. Sorry Guys! REVIEW…Right now…DOOOO IIIIIIT! Sorry about the shitty chapter. Theres a lot going on at the moment.

xXx.Cherry-Wolf.xXx


	4. Putting Plans Into Action

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews… Hehe. And yes there will be a fight with Sakura and Kara.. You just have to wait and see what happens! Thanks for the reviews again! Sorry I haven't updated lately… I have been having trouble with my mum… She's just being a mole and I got kicked out so I haven't been on the Internet. I MIGHT have to discontinue the story for a little bit until things settle down.

(Read Unwanted Guest.)

* * *

Chapter Four

Putting Plans In Action…

Fanfic By: xXx.Cherry-Wolf.xXx

So its Friday night. Tomoyo Meilin and I are at Li's "house" if that's what you'd call it! We're doing a bit of snooping. We need to know where we can get in so we can set everything up. If we did it now it would be too obvious. So we're coming back tomorrow when Li and his family are out. Good Plan huh?

"Mei! I think I found a way to get in!" Tomoyo yelled across the room. I silently cursed remembering that they had maids that worked here.

"Where?" Meilin asked walking into the room. Tomoyo was standing by a window pointing. "This window has no lock. We can come in from here." She said.

"Uh…Tomoyo we're on the second floor!" I screeched.

"Well yeah dickhead. There's a massive tree directly opposite to this window." She replied. I sweat dropped. How could I think Tomoyo was so stupid?

"So what time are Li's parents coming home?" I asked.

"Umm maybe about 2am." Meilin replied walking out of the room.

"Oh ok. Well we still have half an hour. Im pooped. I think im going to head off" I lied.

Tomoyo was staying at Meilin's tonight.. But I really couldn't be bothered.

As I walked the streets I kept thinking of Li. Why would he do this to me… I waited so long for him. And he's back with someone else.. Why do men have to be so cruel?

I walked the quiet streets for about half an hour before I finally reached home. I walked in the door and looked around my dark apartment then went up to my room. I got changed into my pink 'jim jams'. That's when I head the phone ring.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hello Sakura speaking" I said into the receiver.

"S-Sakura…" The voice replied.

"Who is this?" I asked starting to get freaked out.

"Its..Its. Syaoran" The voice replied.

I gasped. What is he calling me for… Im angry at him. Nothing he can do can change that.

"What do you want" I said in a harsh voice.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry…." Syaoran said and then hung up.

I listened to the dial tone for about 10 minutes before I moved.

Then I walked up to my room and cried myself to sleep.

I awoke by the sound of my alarm. It read 11. Damn fucking Tomoyo… Must of set my alarm clock for me. I got up and showered ate breakfast.

I headed out the door and walked to Meilin's house. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"KURA!" Meilin screamed as she opened the door.

"YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! WE CAN HEAD OVER TO SYAORANS SOON THEN!" She screamed almost deafening me.

I just smiled and walked into Meilin's house. Tomoyo Meilin and I talked for a while then headed to Li's house.

"Shhhhh!" Tomoyo hissed as we climbed in the window. I was trying to control my giggles.

Once we were all in we headed into Li's room.

"Here. Open these" I said handing Meilin a few condoms.

Meilin nodded and took them from me then started putting them on the floor. She opened one and left it lying on the ground..

This was perfect because Li's mother didn't believe in sex until after marriage. This would definitely make her hate Kara…

Then we headed into the bathroom to complete the next part of our plan.

"Here Saku.. You do this one!" Tomoyo said handing me some pink hair dye.

By now we were all laughing uncontrollably. Im surprised none of the maids noticed us.

I opened the shampoo and poured the pink substance in. This was going to be good.

By the time we got out of the mansion it was around 4 o'clock. Li would be getting home any moment. I hope Yelan finds everything before Kara does.

Once we were on the paving walking down the street.

"Hey Moyo, Saku… I think we need to celebrate. Lets go get ice-cream!" Meilin said with a massive smile on her face.

Tomoyo and I sweat dropped.. Meilin and her ice cream.

So we headed towards the mall to go in search for ice cream. We walked around for about 1o minutes before finding a suitable place to eat.

We sat in one of the booths discussing the day's events.

Then the waitress came over.

"Yeah I'll have-" Holy shit… I stopped in mid-sentence. Our waitress was Kara! In her petite little pink uniform. Goddamn she was a Barbie.

Tomoyo and Meilin just laughed.

"Uh..Umm yeah I'll have a chocolate Sunday. – Or make that a strawberry. No! Strawberry and Chocolate! Get all that…. KKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAA----RA!" I asked smirking.

Once we were all done with our ice cream Tomoyo and I headed home. But not Meilin. She wanted to stay in the ice cream shop to torment Kara a little more.

On the way home Tomoyo and I didn't speak… We were both caught up in our own thoughts. I was thinking about Syaoran Li… And no doubt Tomoyo was thinking about Eriol.

"Uh Saku… You still love him don't you?" Tomoyo asked out of no where.

"Wh-What makes you say that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well your all dreamy which means your thinking about him… and you nearly ran into a tree a few blocks back.. So obviously he has some effect over you." Tomoyo replied quite matter-of-factly.

Damn Tomoyo and her being right all the time.

"Well Yeah. But he's happy with someone else… I will just pretend it never happened…"

"Oh..Ok. Hey do you think that you will have to fight Kara with the cards?" Tomoyo asked not dropping the subject.

"I don't know…Maybe. Can we change the subject now?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah uh… So… I heard that Ben from school likes you!" Tomoyo said a little too happily. Even for her.

This was perfect. Why was today going so well.. Now I can have somebody to help me get over Sy—Uh. Li.

We walked home happily chatting about nothing in particular.

* * *

Well guys.. Short chapter. That wasn't very good.. Teehee. Im kind of out of it lately. So you cant blame me. The next chapter will be a good one. Promise!

xXx.Cherry-Wolf.xXx


	5. Regret

Hey Guys! Im back. Sorry im taking so long to update…. I've been busy! Anyways… Hope you enjoy the chapter….(I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP ANYWAY BOE-4EVA!…: p)

**Disclaimer- **I don't own CCS…Clamp does. **Hides face with hands**

Chapter 5

Regret

Fanfic By: xXx.Cherry-Wolf.xXx

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock going off… I looked at the flashing red lights and sighed. It was only 7:00am. Fucking Tomoyo… Who gives her the right to set my alarm clock?

I stumble down the stairs and slump my shoulders as I walk into the kitchen. Tomoyo, of course, was already sitting at the table wearing a nice brown skirt and black t-shirt… she looked like a gypsy or something! (AN. skipped the rest of the weekend. It is now Monday!)

"Good morning my lovely Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. The only response I was going to give her was a groan…. But Tomoyo didn't seem to mind. She just launched into conversation…. But I wasn't paying attention. I sat down with a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly.

It pleased Tomoyo that I added a nod here and there to make It seem like I was listening to her. Then excused myself and went upstairs for a shower.

After my shower I got dressed in a pair of my favourite jeans and a green top and headed back downstairs… By now it was around 8:00… Tomoyo and I needed to get to school.

Tomoyo and I walked to school chatting happily about the weekend's events.

"I wonder what Yelan thought when she found the condoms. Im sure we will find out today!" Tomoyo stated as we walked past the cherry-blossom trees.

"Oh Moyo! Did I tell you Li rung our house…and said "Sorry" Weird eh" I said looking at Tomoyo.

"Well that's okay Sakura! Because you're not going to forgive him! He's not worthy of you!" Tomoyo said and laughed her famous Tomoyo laugh.

"Yeah…Uh Sure" I replied… I can't still love him can I? I asked myself as we entered the school gates.

Tomoyo headed off to find Eriol and I headed to my locker. I opened it and a little folded piece of paper fell out. I picked it up; curious of what could be written inside. Maybe its from Syao- Li! It's Li! I mentally slapped my forehead.

I opened the note and to my surprise it was from that Ben guy… Hmm. Interesting.

_Dear Cherry Blossom,_

_I know we don't know each other very well.. But I was just wondering if you would like to go out sometime… There is no rush with your answer. I hope you agree.._

_Love always and forever. _

_Ben xoxo_

Wow… He sounds…Girly. I thought as I re-read the letter. Oh well it's worth a shot! I haven't been out with anyone in a while.

I grabbed my books and headed to homeroom. As I got closer to our homeroom I could hear fits of laughter.. That's when I remembered the pink hair dye…

I burst into the room to see what was going on. And there was Kara. Sitting at her desk with hot pink hair. I couldn't hold it back. I just had to laugh along with everyone else. I heard Tomoyo and Eriol come up behind me and start laughing too.

That's when Kara cracked. She got up from her chair so fast it fell over behind her. She stomped up to me and Hissed "I will get you for this Kinomoto!" then left the classroom of laughter.

Li was just sitting at his desk looking down. I hope his mum found the condoms I thought as I walked to my desk still giggling with Tomoyo.

Weird… Meilin isn't here yet. Usually she's here first. Maybe she's sick.

I sat at the back with Tomoyo and told her about the letter from Ben. Loud enough for Li to hear of course. He turned and looked at me with hurt eyes. Then went back to listening to the teacher who had just started homeroom.

'Maybe im doing the wrong thing' I thought as I watched Li's head turn back to the front of the room.

* * *

After Homeroom.

I went to my first class, which was maths… God I hate maths. But Ben's in this class. Maybe I can tell him my answer! I walked into the classroom and saw Ben sitting with…the one and only Kara.. She must of changed into this class. They were laughing and flirting like she didn't have a boyfriend.

Okay. This was getting to weird. I hope Li knows about this. I thought as I said down by myself. I think im just going to ignore Ben.. Maybe Kara knows that he asked me out and is doing this on purpose. Who knows? I thought as I looked out the window at the cherry blossom trees.

That's how the start of the day went. I day dreamed in each of my classes and sat by myself

at recess. Tomoyo was with Eriol and Meilin wasn't here. I thought today was going to be a good day. I thought to myself as I sat under 'our' tree.

I saw someone walking up to me. At first I thought it would be Tomoyo but it didn't look petite enough to be Tomoyo. As the mysterious person got closer I realised it was Li. What was he doing walking up to me? I sat there looking at him until he was standing right in front of me. He dropped something in my lap then walked off.

Weird Fellow. I thought as I stared at the piece of paper in my lap. I picked it up with my shaking hands and opened it carefully.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_Im so sorry for everything I have put you through… I was hoping we could become friends when I came back…. Obviously not. I know that you weren't expecting me to come back with a girl, but when I was In Hong Kong I needed someone for support. And Kara gave me the support I craved. She reminded me so much of you… I don't know if I love her the way I did you. Im so sorry Sakura. Please forgive me. _

_I know it was you Tomoyo and Meilin that put those condoms in my room and dyed Kara's hair. Mum did find the condoms and I would like to inform you that your plan worked. Mother has decided Kara and I are not to be married… I thought I would care. But surprisingly I don't really mind that much… If I can forgive you for doing that to me, surely you can forgive me for being with Kara. I will always love you my cherry-blossom._

_Love Syaoran Li. _

As I finished reading the letter my tears dropped all over the pink paper. I got up went to my locker while I got funny stares from people I didn't even know.

"Kinomoto! Where do you think your going!" One of the teachers yelled at me.

I ignored her and grabbed my bag and ran out of the school. I needed to go home.

Tears ran down my cheeks and dropped on the pavement as I ran all the way to my apartment. I flung the door open and ran up to my room.

I can't do this… I thought as I cried myself into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Okay! So that was the end of the fifth chapter… Hope you all liked it.. I know I didn't! Hehe. I have this really good idea for another story… But you don't get to find out what its about yet… Umm Review people…Review! I will try to update sooner.. But im lazy.. So I don't know. And be patient with the fighting! I will get there!

xXx.Cherry-Wolf.xXx


	6. Fighting For Him

Some of you asked why Sakura was crying at the end of the chapter. Isn't it obvious : p Ummm sorry it took so long for me to update. Im having writers block.

Chapter Six

Fighting for him. Part 1

* * *

Fanfic By: xXx.Cherry-Wolf.xXx

I awoke and opened my puffy eyes. The clock read 4:00pm. Well I guess I missed school. I wonder if Tomoyo's home. I thought as I got out of bed and went down stairs. Sure enough Tomoyo was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Moyo…" I greeted as I walked into the lounge.

"Hey Sakura… People told me you ran out of school crying" Tomoyo replied looking up at me.

"Yeah.. I got a letter off Li.. and I couldn't take it anymore…" I said looking at the ground.

"I thought you said you were getting over him.."

"I'm trying Moyo.. But I cant. I keep telling myself I don't love him… But deep down I know I do" I said while I sat down next to Tomoyo.

I cried on Tomoyo's shoulder for a good hour as she tried to make me feel better.

"Sakura maybe you should fight to win him back. I mean in his letter he said he would always love you.." Tomoyo said after a long pause.

" How am I meant to win him back… He's with Kara.." I whined.

"Yes but he said he didn't mind that they weren't going to be married…" Tomoyo replied looking up at me.

"Maybe you could use the Clow cards…" Tomoyo continued.

"I can't use the Clow cards Tomoyo. They're sealed away. I can't just use them whenever I want." Or can I?

"Sure you can Sakura, that's what they were made for. And how can Kara have the cards as well? Are they all the same as yours?" Tomoyo asked.

I suppose I owe her an explanation.

"Ok, Clow Reed decided to make two sets of the Clow cards in case something happened to one set. One was in Hong Kong and one was here in Tomoeda. The sets were identical except for the guardians. So Kara has exactly the same cards as I do." I finished looking at Tomoyo.

"So you could fight Kara with the Clow cards?" Tomoyo asked with a grin spreading across her face.

"Uh, yeah I spose… But why would I want to do that?" I asked clue less.

"To win Syaoran back! Stupid girl!" Tomoyo replied nearly jumping for joy.

"No Tomoyo. I cant.. What if something bad happens." I said starting to worry about my best friends fucked up mind.

"Well we will discuss it later. We need to get dinner started" Tomoyo said as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

The evening was boring as shit. Since it was only Monday night it meant I had a whole week of school left. I wonder what punishment I will get tomorrow.

I thought as I hoped into bed. Tomoyo was still up watching T.V but I was dead tired so I went to bed.

* * *

At School.

Tomoyo and I walked through the busy corridors of out high school. Many people stopped and stared at me because of my little incident yesterday. Tomoyo and I were currently heading to homegroup and there had been no sight of Li Syaoran yet.. Or Kara for a matter of fact.

We opened the door to our homeroom and everyone turned and looked at me. I felt myself flush red as I walked to my desk.

"Don't worry Saku.. Anyone that looks at you the wrong way will get a mouthful from me!" Tomoyo said proudly as she scanned the room for people that were staring.

"Tomoyo is okay… I'll be fine." I said not daring to look at the many faces that were on me right now.

The door to the homeroom opened once again to reveal Li Syaoran with Kara hanging off his arm.

'Great…'

Li shut the door behind him and then looked at me with those piercing amber eyes. I felt myself melt into the gaze..

No this isn't right. Li's taken..

Li seated himself and shook Kara off. He said something to her and then she walked away looking glum.

"Wonder what that was about…" Tomoyo pondered out loud.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE. SAKURA KINOMOTO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE…" The voice came over the P.A system. The announcement got earn't me many "Ooooooohhh Sakura's in trouble"

That's when Li Stood up and spoke.

"Leave Sakura the fuck alone. Its her business… Just shut the fuck up or I will have to hurt you!" Li spoke firmly but calmly.

Tomoyo and I sat there shocked.

"WHAT!" Kara screeched.

"YOU CANT TALK ABOUT ANOTHER GIRL LIKE THAT! IM RIGHT HERE SYAO!"

"Sakura.. we need to talk.. I'll walk you to the principles office…" Syaoran continued as he stuck out his hand.

Oh wow how romantic. I said in my head sarcastically.

"Go on Sakura" Tomoyo urged.

I got up and took Syaoran's hand as he led me out of the classroom.

The principles office was on the other side of the school so we had time to talk.

For the first 2 minutes neither of us spoke a word…

"Uh, Li… Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I questioned as we walked.

"Because I think I still love you…."

WHAT! I mentally screamed. I stopped walking and looked up at Syaoran.

"How could you do this to me Li… You're playing with my feelings…" I said quietly.

"I never meant for it to happen Sakura.."

"But it happened. And now your with that slut and im stuck by myself.." I said trying not to look into Li's eyes.

"I need to do something… I need to know if I still love you or not." Syaoran said looking down at me.

"Lik-"

I was cut off by the sweet taste of Syaoran's lips pressing against mine. I tried to resist him but I couldn't. I gave into my urges and kissed him back. After about 4 minutes of kissing I pulled away..

"All this because I had to go to the principles office" I said..

I heard a noise behind me and turned around to be greeted with a fist.

* * *

Well that was it. Short chapter because I don't really have anything else to write In this story.. its getting boring… I will try update soon.. Goodbye All.

Cherry-Wolf.


End file.
